2018 Release Notes
January 1 v0.79 * Car saving system should be fully functional * Fixed the weird GUI that displays how much ammo you have left when a gun is equipped * It's now possible to distinguish different tracer colors when in your inventory * Game should no longer fail to load if you had certain items * You can pay shekels to get out of jail early January 4 v0.80 * Added flashlight * Added backend support for nonguns January 13 v0.81 * Added doors * Changed model for ATM and shops January 14 v0.82 * Added a tutorial January 15 v0.83 * Fixed guns being duplicated on spawn January 17 v0.84 * Added Ballistic Glass * Modified reputation system * Added mechanic building * Forces new players to view tutorial January 17 v0.85 * Added binoculars * Attempt to fix what the last update broke January 17 v0.86 * Unknown March 16 v0.87 * Disabled webhooks and made game playable again March 18 v0.88 * Added better models for some ammo types * Added Stamina * Added Combat Logging Prevention * Added better binoculars model March 20 v0.89 * Decorated map * Combat Logging now warns players * Attempt to fix inventory collecting bug March 20 v0.90 * Assorted decorative items no longer collectable * Binoculars now save April 11 v0.91 * Added AK-47 * Fixed anchored ammo April 13 v0.92 * Attempt to fix stuck loading screen * Vastly improved gun animation replication * Fixed floating Mosin bolt handle * Added basic resting and sprinting animation for long guns * Added fire selector GUI * Removed G19 auto function * Updated police kiosk in tutorial * Removed text from stamina GUI * No longer shows combat logging warning after respawning in the same play session April 14 v0.93 * Fixed stuck loading screen May 6 v0.94 * Fixed AK-47 mags not loading * Fixed noncancollide cabin door * Fixed police station being collectable * Fixed webhooks * Fixed police station being collectable * Camera now zooms slightly when aiming * Guns now make a sound when changing fire mode May 15 v0.95 * Fixed being able to deposit/withdraw negative cash * Changed to another webhook proxy provider * Fixed anchored 12 Gauge ammo * Fixed fixed-mag and magless guns * Fixed G17 and reduced it's recoil * Leaves no longer affect bullets * Added street lights * Can no longer view storage or repair vehicles while inside them * Attempted fix for "escort train" * Added many ammo options * Added HK45C * Added TEC-9 * Fixed Sawn-off being able to fire extremely fast / while reloading May 17 v0.96 * Fixed HK45C not saving * Fixed game breaking when attempting to load .45 ACP ammo * Fixed TEC-9 being held too far away when aiming * Fixed webhooks * Must now be in proximity to the vehicle a player is attempting to interact with * Notifies whether or not someone pays the fine or allows you to search them * Displays reputation * Street lights can now be shot out * Added randomness to rep thresholds * Used cars spawn with 4 wheels and a working engine June 10 v0.97 * Reputation is now rounded, and has been moved * Cars should now be impoundable after 10 minutes of not being driven * Renamed shekels to tokens * Can no longer duplicate cars when reclaiming them * Increased security * Disabled recoil replication, which fixed the G17 view for others * Changed TEC-9 sound * Reduced HK45C price from 700 to 600 * Fixed something not being properly destroyed * Binoculars now work on spawn * Fixed bug that happened when confiscating weapons * Changed .45 ACP box color * Changed HK45C mag model * Can no longer zoom out to third person while looking through binoculars * Items are now in proper sentence case when foraging * Jump limiter reduced to 0.8 seconds * Added Shekel Berry bush * Map upgrade * Improved gun animation performance for low-end computers * Can now reload guns by pressing R * Made TEC-9 automatic * Reduced TEC-9 damage * Increased TEC-9 rate of fire * Using first aid items now takes time * Select fire weapons now default to automatic * Lights on cars can now be broken * Added an option to improve performance on low end computers June 18 v0.98 (Vehicle Update) * All new car chassis script * Added honking ability * Added car alarm * Added M1911A1 * Added Welrod Mk II * Added ping test feature, bound to \ * Added ability to escape a restraint while being escorted * Added sulfur ore and cave mushrooms * Expanded map * Locking a car now instantly removes access from anyone who might be interacting with it * You are now notified if someone takes something from your inventory * Dynamic timer for doing things like foraging or using medical supplies * Corrected Guapton police kiosk location name * Changed models for loose rounds * Changed some boxed ammo models * Reduced the 50 round 7.62x39mm boxes to 40 round * Adjusted combat logging prevention to disallow players from logging while unconscious * Fixed used cars spawning with unbreakable glass * Fixed engine type with used cars * Fixed new player's camera not working properly * Fixed multiple-bulb streetlights * Fixed backend door handler with new physics * Fixed being able to use multiple first aid items at the same time * Fixed tracer colors not displaying in vehicle storage and search * Fixed being able to do stuff like collect while in a car * Fixed car doors opening for people without a key when locked * Fixed being able to search yourself while in a car * Fixed not being notified that your inventory is full while searching people July 23 v0.99 * Uploaded it wrong smh July 26 v1.00 (Stepping Stone Update) * Added a hidden basic mouse sensitivity adjustment * Added a notification displaying the progress of someone giving you medical treatment * Added VS-MK2 and M15 landmines * Added bomb defusal kit * Added a blur when sprinting * Added sun rays * Welrod mag now uses the correct model * Increased EMS pay * Applying first aid to someone now cancels if they die before it completes * Webhooks will no longer send the same exact message twice in a row * Stamina bar now turns red when you can't start sprinting * It's now possible to cancel using an item, such as a medkit * Bandages now heal you a little bit * Updated tutorial * Stamina is now only depleted when actually moving * Increased car steering sensitivity * Reduced car turning radius * Made cars heavier * Reduced the likelihood of webhooks breaking * Changed model for first aid kit, handcuffs, key, Welrod, AK-47, TEC-9, M1911A1, and flashlight * Can no longer reset when restrained or unconscious >:) * Car alarms now flash the lights * Changed gravity to mimic reality * Changed walkspeed * Improved ballistic system * Fixed car alarm going off if the car is on * Fixed sulphur ore being anchored * Fixed sulphur ore and cave mushrooms not saving * Fixed license plates from being collectable * Fixed shop GUI not closing when walking away * Fixed cars not damaging or taking damage from cars * Fixed combat log message being displayed after leaving while dead * Fixed third person shooting * Fixed some gun GUI glitches * Fixed being kicked from a job shortly after being hired * Fixed not losing your gun license if you weren't a police officer * Fixed webhooks * Fixed remote interaction glitch * Fixed shot out car wheels screeching while driving * Fixed the glitch that wasted ammo when topping off a mag * Fixed multiple people being able to forage when there is only 1 item left * Fixed restrained players breaking when the car is put away * Fixed the glitch that happens when you take someone's gun while they are holding it * Fixed aiming problems Continue to 2019 Release Notes Category:Release Notes